


A Long Way

by Mice



Category: Jeeves & Wooster
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-23
Updated: 2012-06-23
Packaged: 2017-11-08 09:01:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/441507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mice/pseuds/Mice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble for the LJ IndeedSir weekly drabble challenge, "Travel/Journey."</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Long Way

**Author's Note:**

> Russian translation by Dreaming_Cat is available at at http://archiveofourown.org/works/6291583

"You're awfully quiet tonight, old thing," I said, settling back against him on the chesterfield. "Is something wrong?"

Jeeves was silent for a few minutes, drawing me into his arms and resting his chin atop my head. "I was just thinking about last year, before we were together."

I lay my head on his chest. "What were you thinking, love?"

His hand trailed down my chest and he pulled me close, his arms tight about me. "How lonely I was," he said, his voice soft and warm. "How much happier I am now."

"We've come a long way, haven't we?"


End file.
